Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance that stores food at a low temperature.
The refrigerator has a storage compartment that is opened and closed by a door.
An ice making apparatus for making and storing ice may be installed in the refrigerator. The ice making apparatus includes a tray into which water is supplied and frozen. The water is supplied to the tray through a water supply pipe.
When the water flowing along the water supply pipe turns into a maelstrom, the water may be splashed into an unexpected direction at an outlet of the water supply pipe. When the water is splashed to an outer surface of the tray or other components of the ice making apparatus, ice is created at an undesired place.